Zaizen Aoi
| romaji_name = Zaizen Aoi | other_names = Blue Angel (ブルーエンジェル, Burū Enjeru, Thiên Thần Xanh) | age = 16 | gender = Nữ | relatives = Zaizen Akira (anh trai) | deck = Trickstar | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = | school = Học viện Den }} Zaizen Aoi ( , Zaizen Aoi) là nhân vật xuất hiện trong anime Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Cô nàng là bạn cùng lớp của Yusaku. Trong Link VRAINS, là một Duelist Cuốn hút rất được hâm mộ dưới danh tính, Blue Angel (ブルーエンジェル, Burū Enjeru, Thiên Thần Xanh). Tạo hình Ngoại hình Aoi là một cô gái trẻ da trắng với mái tóc bob màu nâu nhạt và có đôi mắt màu vàng. Trang phục thường thấy của cô ấy là bộ đồng phục bao gồm một áo khoác màu xám với tông màu xanh nhạt mà ở bên trong là một chiếc áo liền quần màu vàng nhạt. Ở bên trong, cô ấy mặc một chiếc váy áo màu trắng với cà vạt màu xanh với cái kẹp hình trái tim. Đồng phục của Aoi cũng bao gồm một chiếc váy ngắn màu đen với đôi tất chân màu đen đến dưới đầu gối và đôi giày màu nâu. Khi là Blue Angel, đúng như tên gọi, cô ấy có mái tóc xanh nước biển dài được buộc 2 bên với ruy băng xanh. Đôi mắt và lông mày của cô ấy cũng xanh và cô ấy có một hình xăm xanh lá cây che lấp trên má phải. Cô còn đeo một chiếc choker màu xanh và bông tai hình trái tim màu hồng. Trang phục của cô gồm có một chiếc áo không tay màu trắng với cà vạt màu xanh. Ở bên trong, cô mặc một chiếc váy màu xanh và hồng với những chiếc váy kiểu cánh, và đôi tất chân màu xanh đậm. Cô đi đôi giày màu đen và tối màu với đôi cánh gắn vào mỗi chiếc. Cuối cùng, cô có đôi cánh màu trắng với hình hoa văn hình trái tim màu hồng và hoa oải hương trên mỗi cánh. Tính cách Aoi được mô tả là rất trầm tính ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên. Tuy nhiên, khi là một Bài thủ Cuốn hút, Aoi lại rất năng động trong Link VRAINS. Khi là Blue Angel, cô ấy rất cởi mở và cô là một thần tượng luôn mỉm cười với thái độ vui vẻ, vui tươi và hăng hái. Cô ấy rất ngoan ngoãn với anh rể, Akira, nhưng cũng muốn chứng minh mình và sẵn sàng cho anh ta biết rằng cô ấy có thể tự giải quyết được một việc gì đó. Cô ấy có vẻ rất nghi ngờ người khác, vì cô ấy nghĩ rằng hầu hết mọi người chỉ tiếp cận cô ấy để kết nối với SOL Technology. Nguyên Từ "Aoi" (葵) nghĩa là "hollyhock", một Chi hoa liên quan đến sự giàu có và tài sản lớn và cũng là biểu tượng của gia đình Tokugawa. "Aoi" cũng có thể viết là (青い), một từ tiếng Nhật chỉ màu xanh, như biệt danh của cô ấy, "Blue Angel". Những chữ ghép ra từ "Zaizen" (財前) có thể được dịch là "trước khi giàu có". Khả năng Trong Link VRAINS, khi là Blue Angel, cô ấy có thể triệu hồi và tạo ra một cái roi năng lượng màu xanh. Tiểu sử Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Aoi xuất hiện dưới biệt danh Blue Angel và sắp phải đối mặt với một Bài thủ trong Link VRAINS. Trước khi cô có thể bắt đầu trận đấu, một Kị sĩ Hà Nội vô danh đã tấn công. Cô đã chạy trốn khỏi sợ hãi, và sắp sửa bị tấn công bởi "Cracking Dragon", mặc dù Playmaker đã cứu cô . Sau đó, cô xem Playmaker đấu với tên kị sĩ, và khi Playmaker ngã khỏi Ván Đấu, cô đã trả ơn cậu ấy bằng cách ném Ván Đấu trở về với cậu bằng cái roi năng lượng mà cô triệu tập. Sau khi Playmaker đánh bại tên kị sĩ, cô và Onizuka Go đã tiếp cận cậu ta và thách đấu cậu. Tuy nhiên, cậu từ chối và nói không có hứng thú với hai người và bỏ đi, để lại họ trong thất vọng. After she defeated an opponent in a Speed Duel, she logged out of LINK VRAINS and went to watch the sunset. Meanwhile, Yusaku discovered her Blue Angel persona and decided to track her down the following day at school, after his friend Shoichi Kusanagi suggested he do so to gain an audience with Akira. He watched her enter the Duel Club, and when he reluctantly joined in after her, she introduced herself. When he asked about the new Duel Disk model used by everyone in the club, Naoki Shima, another member, started bragging about how Akira had given them all the new Duel Disks, and Aoi shot him a stern glare. When Ignis tried to start a conversation with Aoi's Duel Disk, Aoi noticed that Yusaku's Duel Disk was a card-loading model, the same as Playmaker's. She then asked to see Yusaku's Deck, and Yusaku handed it to her, though it was actually a dummy Deck and not his real one. After she looked at the cards, she politely handed it back with a word of thanks, but Naoki snatched it up and started laughing at the cards. She looked on as the club's president scolded Naoki for insulting the Deck, and Naoki apologized and gave it back to Yusaku. After school, Aoi returned home to her apartment, and the housemaid robot there told her that Akira would not come home because of work. She turned on the TV and saw him deflect press questions about Playmaker's Duel against Go. When he was asked if Blue Angel would Duel Playmaker next, he said no, at which point she turned the TV off. That evening, she got a call from Akira, who asked her why she was unhappy, then told her to stop Speed Dueling immediately because it was dangerous and she could die, and because he cared about her. He also told her not to let anyone find out she was Blue Angel as it could jeopardize his position. She timidly replied that she understood and hung up, but then reflected on her resolve to show him that she could hold her own, and decided to Duel Playmaker. She entered LINK VRAINS and, after turning down several Duel requests, issued a public challenge to Playmaker to come out and Duel her, with Yusaku and Shoichi watching. Yusaku refused her challenge, as she was not a Knight of Hanoi. After waiting in vain for Playmaker to show up, she was instead approached by Specter, who claimed to be a fan of hers, but she realized he was lying. He told her he wanted her to defeat Playmaker, and gave her a card, which he told her would free her hidden desires. After he left, she wondered what she was doing there, apparently having no memory of the incident. She bumped into Yusaku again the next morning at school. Ignis tried to talk to her Duel Disk again, but this time it gave an angry response, and Ignis immediately realized something was wrong. As Aoi and Yusaku walked to class, she asked him why he had joined the Duel Club, not believing it was because he loved Dueling. When Yusaku asked her about her brother, Akira told him that people only ever talked to her because they either wanted the new Duel Disk, or a job at SOL Technology after graduating. She told him not to bother asking because her brother wouldn't trust her, and ran off. While in class, she received a text from Playmaker accepting her challenge, though it was actually sent by Ignis. She excused herself, claiming she needed to go to the infirmary, but instead went to the rooftop to enter LINK VRAINS. When the Duel started, she felt a wave of excitement when she heard her fans cheering her on. Mối quan hệ Zaizen Akira Aoi và Akira là anh em ruột. Anh ta dường như không quan tâm nhiều đến Aoi, trong khi Aoi lại lại rất thần tượng và yêu quý anh ta. Akira biết rằng cô là Blue Angel và Aoi muốn thừa nhận với anh ta rằng thừa nhận tài Đấu bài của cô. Fujiki Yusaku (Playmaker) Aoi và Yusaku là bạn cùng lớp, nhưng chỉ Yusaku nhận thức được bản ngã của cô. Khi là "Blue Angel", Aoi bắt đầu chú ý đến bản ngã của Yusaku, "Playmaker", sau khi cậu ấy cứu cô khỏi "Cracking Dragon". Cô tỏ lòng biết ơn đối với "Playmaker" vì đã cứu cô bằng cách cứu cậu ấy sau khi cậu bị ngã khỏi D-Board. Cô cũng đã khao khát đánh bại cậu trong một Trận đấu để chứng minh chính mình. Bộ bài Aoi dùng một Bộ bài"Trickstar" kết hợp với Triệu hồi Liên kết. Trận đấu Tham khảo Notes Category:nhân vật Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS